


Sometimes I feel, strange as it seems, you've been in my dreams all my life

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [9]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Babyboy and his wicked ways, Cigars, F/M, I NEED Amy's life, I need it to stay sane inside insanity, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Living Vicariously, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Soulmates, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Fingering, and yet again, my name is NOT Amy., writing Tim/Amy is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: "So lift me up, finish what you started. Take me on for a ride. Lift me up from the broken hearted."





	Sometimes I feel, strange as it seems, you've been in my dreams all my life

**Author's Note:**

> "So lift me up, finish what you started. Take me on for a ride. Lift me up from the broken hearted."

Tim came up from behind her as she was lounging in one of the patio chairs, giving her wet shoulder a quick squeeze.

_"Hey love."_

The temperature had kept at a steady 75°F the whole day, and even though the sun was setting, the heat didn't seem to wanna let up. She had just come from a quick dip in the pool, and was now enjoying the warmth under a big parasol.

 _"Did you have a nice swim?"_ he asked as he sat down opposite her, cigar and a glass of whiskey in one hand.

 _"Do you wanna find out with me?"_ she teased, knowing he didn't often frequent the pool.

 _"Maybe later, love..."_ he winked, as he set the glass down on the table and patted the pocket of his pants for something to light the cigar with.

 _"Are we celebrating something special..?"_ she asked and raised her eyebrows.

He pointed at the cigar, _"Because of this?"_

She nodded.

_"I just wanted to spoil myself a little, that's all."_

Smiling at her as he snipped the end off the cigar with a quick, strong motion and used a match to light it, as he wasn't a beginner, spinning it around to get an even burn before putting it between his lips, where he started puffing.

Without realising it, she had watched him while unintentionally holding her breath.  
Although they had been together for months, she still had butterflies in her chest every time she looked at him, and she couldn't get over how exceptionally sexy and good looking he was, and not just his exterior. He had such an incredibly powerful allure, something so unconstrained and natural, he didn't even have to work hard at it - it was just there, and it absolutely captivated her.  
He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and an old pair of sweatpants, but he still had the ability to make her heart completely cave in with passion and pure love.

He contentedly leaned back in the chair, not taking his eyes off her, and exhaled the smoke he had breathed in. He looked so pleased, and she made no attempt to suppress the cheeky smile on her face as she got up from her seat.

_"You know you're not supposed to inhale a cigar, don't you?"_

He extended his arm for her to sit down on his lap.

 _"But I guess I don't have to say that to you, huh..?"_ she continued.

He was smiling when he dunked the tip of it in his whiskey a few times and then placed it between his lips again. Holding it between his teeth, he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, looking very mischievous.

_"Nope."_

She laughed softly.

 _"But I've been doing this for years, so I'm entitled to bend the rules a little,"_ he said and affectionately rubbed her thigh.

He took another long drag and turned his head away from her as he blew out smoke from his mouth and then offered it to her.

_"You wanna try?"_

_"No. Thanks, though,"_ she said as she watched him set the cigar down on a ashtray, _"I'm perfectly satisfied with ordinary cigarettes, which you're **supposed**  to inhale..."_  
Giving his shoulder a playful nudge. He chuckled heartily and wrapped his arms around her and slumped back in the chair, slowly kissing the crook of her neck. _"That..."_ gesturing her hand to his cigar, _"...just looks too serious..."_

 _"Oh yeah?"_ he whispered as he pushed a bit of wet hair out of the way.

_"Yeah, I mean...What's the point of smoking something you're not gonna inhale..?"_

Her words trailed off at the same time her eyes fluttered close when he nibbled her warm skin. She inhaled slowly and tightened her grip around his shoulder.

He hummed a little. Changing the subject, he said, _"You look really good in that swimsuit..."_

Hooking a finger around one of the straps of her pink, polka dotted top and gently giving it a tug, he locked eyes with her as he trailed his hand to her back, where, with a gentle flick of his wrist undid the knot of it, causing the cups to fall down, exposing her wet breasts.  
He slowly licked his lips at the sight of her hard nipples, and brushed his hand over her goosebumped chest. He smirked, and teasingly asked, _"Are you cold, love..?"_ Even though he knew the answer.

Before she had a chance to say anything he latched his lips around one of her nipples, and carefully slid two fingers inside her at the same time. Smiling on her skin when he felt how ready her body was. She whimpered softly.

_"Tim..."_

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"Keep going..."_

_"Does it feel good?"_

She nodded and arched her back as he buried himself all the way in her. Grabbing the back of his hair, she fisted her hand as his thumb circled her clit. Feeling her heart begin to race with excitement, she shifted position in his lap, straddling him to get even closer. Pushing her pelvis towards him, she ground slowly and felt his unmistakable bulge rubbing against her bikini bottom and she couldn't help but whimper in his mouth.

 _"Get up,"_ he said, trying not to act too eager as he grabbed her to get her to move from his lap, _"bedroom, now..."_

***

She carefully climbed ontop his still sluggish and dormant body, kissing his smooth chest before resting her head on him. Finding complete peace of mind as she listened to his heartbeats, and how they started to speed up when she raked her fingers along his sides. Teasing him a little as she pressed herself against him and wriggled ever so subtly, just the way she knew drove him crazy with pleasure.  
He moaned quietly and caressed his hands up and down on her naked back.

 _"Good morning, love,"_ he mumbled sleepily.

_"Hey..."_

She didn't have the time nor the will to talk right now, as she needed to give his body full attention with her lips.  
She trailed sloppy kisses over his torso and found her way down to the dark curly hair creeping up his stomach. Snuggling her nose to him, she lowered the waistband of his contoured fitting boxers and pressed a strong kiss onto the spot just above his dick, then traced her tongue up again where she gave his belly a love bite, gradually biting harder and harder to get a reaction from him.  
And as his body flinched and he quietly cried out, she eased the pressure and gave him a dominant grin.

 _"That's gonna leave a mark,"_ he laughed softly.

 _"I know..."_ she said with smug complacency.


End file.
